


The Silver Oak's Final Breath

by AlistairGrant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlistairGrant/pseuds/AlistairGrant
Summary: Just a nice little thing I wrote out a while ago. Kinda bittersweet, but soft.





	The Silver Oak's Final Breath

I would call out your name as you lie fading on the cracked marble. 

Amber fires burn in these ancient plinths, lighting now only the darkest sin to have touched these hallowed grounds. 

Crimson trails fill the weathered trenches. 

Your sanguine heart beating it's last, filling the age old carvings. 

And in the heart of it all, there you lie, my oak, slowly drifting away to the place without love. 

Once standing tall in my grove, the tallest of trees, with the deepest of roots.

Now, here you lie, bleeding out on that ancient cracked marble. 

The last fleeting embers of light burning out in your new-hollowed eyes.

I have loved you the most, and your uprooting tears at the earth; deep pain fracturing minds.

I long for the days we would spend together, yet, here we are now, in the final moments, and all I can muster up the courage to say is

 

I love you.


End file.
